wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudi Jäger
"Why do you insist? Your boys are dying out there, on the beaches, in the fields, it's pathetic. Like pulling the wings off an insect. Your war is lost." - Rudi while interrogating Blazkowicz. Sturmbannführer Rudi "The Warden" Jäger is the secondary antagonist in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood History Rudi Jäger is Helga von Schabbs' second-in-command at Castle Wolfenstein's prison dungeon. Before being assigned to Castle Wolfenstein, Jäger used to work as General Deathshead's personal dog trainer. One of Jäger's favorite pastime activities is to feed his dogs with prisoners from the castle's dungeons. The Old Blood Rudi Jäger is the main antagonist of the first part of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, "Rudi Jäger and the Den of Wolves." He is first seen at a cable car checkpoint along with his Kampfhund, Greta. As Blazkowicz hands over his forged ID papers to the guard manning the checkpoint, Rudi grabs B.J.'s hand and examines the passport, asking B.J. if he's a Frankfurter. B.J. replies to Rudi by saying he's a "hot dog," prompting Rudi and the guard manning the checkpoint to laugh and then let B.J. proceed. Shortly afterwards, he is seen along with a Super Soldier and Greta in a small room that B.J. and Agent One escape to after discovering the safe containing the coordinates to Deathshead's Compound is empty. The Super Soldier knocks B.J. out with a single punch, and Jäger has him and Agent One taken to the dungeons. Rudi is encountered several times in the prison releasing his dogs on prisoners and dragging Agent One away for interrogation, although he is not encountered face-to-face again until Chapter 3, where B.J. attempts to rescue Agent One. While attempting to free Agent One, B.J. is knocked out from behind by Rudi and placed in the electric chair that Rudi was using to interrogate Agent One. B.J. wakes up to discover Greta feeding on Agent One's corpse and Rudi standing above him. Rudi unsuccessfully attempts to interrogate a stoic B.J., who threatens to break free and kill him and Greta. B.J. manages to break free while being electrocuted, throws Rudi into the chair, and electrocutes him. However, B.J. becomes distracted by Greta attacking him, then kills the Kampfhund, allowing Rudi to slip away while guards storm the room. Later, in Paderborn, B.J. is preparing to travel to Wulfburg along with Kessler and Annette when Nazis attack the fortified tavern where the three of them are hiding. After holding off several waves of Nazi infantry, B.J. is confronted by a furious Rudi in a suit of power armor. Rudi fires at B.J. with dual chainguns while yelling at B.J. for killing Greta, "the happiest dog in Germany" according to him. Although Rudi's armor is initially bulletproof, B.J. destroys the power conduits on Rudi's armor and peels off the armor plates on Rudi's suit, making him vulnerable to gunfire. After a short battle, Rudi is defeated by B.J. and collapses in defeat, saying that he'll be reunited with Greta in the afterlife. B.J. removes Rudi's helmet and stabs him twice, killing the monstrous warden but has to escape quickly due to the armor preparing to self destruct. Quotes * "Was gibt's Greta?(What's the matter, Greta?)" * "Augenblick, warten sie.(Hold it.)" * "Aus Frankfurt? Sind sie Frankfuter?(From Frankfurt? Are you a Frankfurter?)" * "So ein Komischer Kauz!(Funny guy!)" * "Die spinnen, die Amis! 'Hot dog!'(Like those stupid Americans say, 'hot dog!')" * "Die werden sich wundern, wenn wir an der Macht sind.(They'll see when we take over.)" * "Weiter.(Carry on.)" * "Greta. Bei Fuß.(Greta. Heel.)" * "Fresschen, meine Lieben!(Dinner time, my little darlings!)" * "Na, freut ihr euch?(Happy to see me?)" * "Rein da, Verdammt.(In with you, dammit.)" * "An dem ist viel gutes Fett dran.(Lots of nutritious fat still on that one, yes?)" * "Lasst's euch Schmecken. Ich komm in 'ner Stunde wieder, dann gehen wir Gassi.(Now play nice. I will come and take you for a walk in an hour or so.)" * "Ja. Ja.(Yes. Yes.)" * "Aber Natürlich...(Of course you do.)" * "Du armes Ding.(You poor thing.)" * "Ein bisschen Fett ansetzen, ja?(Build up some fat, yes?)" * "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du hier drin dahinsiechst, nicht wahr?(Don't want you to just waste away in here like this, do we?)" * "Es gibt genug für alle, keine Sorge!(There is enough for everyone. Don't worry!)" * "You are a quiet one, aren't you?" * "Don't worry." * "We have plenty of time to get comfortable in each other's company." * "Ah, I was a bit worried we had lost you." * "Greta. Bleib.(Greta. Stay.)" * "Greta was hungry. I didn't want the flesh to go to waste." * "I'm sure you understand." * *chuckles* "'Little' nazi fuck!' You are a funny man. Clown of the class when you were a boy, I would guess? Well, the funny ends here." * "My father died of electrocution. Such accidents were not unusual at the coal fields of Ruhr Valley. I remember my uncle telling me that he was standing in water when it happened. Water is a conduit for electricity. And what is in our bodies? That is right. Water." * "When I press this button electricity will flow through your body, carried by this water, and it will cramp up and you will feel the most intense pain you have ever felt in your life." * "If you do not want to feel this pain, which is completely understandable, you need to answer my question without hesitation. so... Who is your contact in the village?" * "Who is this 'Klaus'?" * "Your comedy act won't save you. Talking will." * "Why do you insist? Your boys are dying out there. On the beaches. In the fields. It's pathetic. Like pulling the wings off an insect. Your war is lost." * "One last time. Then I will kill you. Who is your contact?" * "Yes?" * "Leck mich!(Fuck you!)" * "Was machst du da? Verdammt!(What are you doing? Damnit!)" * "Achtung an alle Wachen.(Attention all guards.)" * "Ich will, dass jeder verfluchte Einzelne von euch das anatomische Theater angreift.(I want every-goddamned-one of you to assault the anatomical theater.)" * "Dort ist eine Dreckige Ratte auf der Flucht. Ich will das Schwein tot sehen! Los!(There is a filthy rat on the run in there and I want him squished, right now! Move it!)" * "American!" * "You killed my dog! You killed my Greta!" * "Sie war mein Ein und Alles!(She was the light of my life!)" * "So liebevoll! so verzeihend!(So caring! So forgiving!)" * "Sie hatte nichts Böses an sich!(Not an evil bone in her body!)" * "Und du hast sie mir weggenommen!(And you took her from me!)" * "Ich hab sie geliebt! Sie war der glückliste Hund der Deutschland!(I gave her so much love! She was the happiest dog in Germany!)" * "Aber das verstehst du nicht, du erbärmlicher Wicht!(But you wouldn't understand this, you pathetic little man!)" * "Euch geht es immer nur um Tod und Zerstörung!(The only thing you people care about is death and destruction!)" * "Was von dir übrig bleibt, werde ich an meine anderen Hunde verfüttern!(What is left of your body I will feed to my other dogs!)" * "Dieser Anzug ist Kugelsicher!(This suit is bullet-proof!)" * "Ja, verschieß nur weiter deine Kugeln, du Schwachkopf!(Yes, just keep wasting your ammo, you damn fool!)" * "Diese Rüstung ist aus Deutschen Stahl, du Idiot!(This armor is German steel you idiot fool!)" * "Ich bin unverwundbar!(You can't harm me!)" * "Diese Rüstung macht mich unverwundbar(This armor makes me invincible!)" * "Ich trage Deutschen Stahl - der ist undurchdringlich, merkst du's nicht?(I'm dressed in German Steel - it's impenetrable, don't you see?!)" * "Stirb, du dreckiger Amerikaner!(Die, you fucking American!)" * "Gib auf, jämmerlicher Amerikaner!(Just give up, pathetic American!)" * "Oh, mein leben! Bald sehen wir uns wieder, Greta!(Oh, mein leben! I will seen you soon, Greta!)" Trivia * Rudi's power armor and dual chainguns are similar to Hans Grösse's appearance in Wolfenstein 3D and Wolfenstein (2009). * When Rudi is defeated he exclaims "Mein Leben!", a throwback to Wolfenstein 3D when killing an SS Soldier. * A letter found in his room reveals that Rudi suffered frequent physical abuse from his father as a child. * Lagerkommandant Phillip Schmitt at Fort Breendonk was noteable for siccing his German Shepherd dog on inmates. * His father was killed by electrocution from a mine accident when he was standing in a wet area in which Rudi takes this inspiration for his electric chair to torture prisoners. * His method of feeding his dogs with prisoners make the guards very scared of him in which a prison official threatens his nephew to not loitering around or else he will be fed to dogs. *Rudi wears a similar outfit that Hans Grosse wore in Wolfenstein 2009. Gallery Jager.bmp Jager.jpg Old Blood 04.jpg|Herr Jager's power armor concept Armored Rudi.jpg|Heavily armored Rudi Jäger tumblr_nu248fyjnY1tb8cbpo1_1280.jpg pl:Rudi Jäger Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Games Category:The Old Blood bosses Category:The Old Blood characters